Hate You
by valele
Summary: Let me just tell you, I did not plan this. I had no intention of talking to him, liking him, and much less, falling in love with him. One-shot to Meaghan Martin's Hate You, Shaitlyn.


**I heard this song last night, and it struck me as the perfect song for Caitlyn, so I'm writing it now. Oh, and the song is Hate You, by Meaghan Martin, and it's very good, so you should listen to it. For those of you who know it, the excerpts from the song are kind of re-arranged to fit the story better.**

**--**

_Everyone says I'm too strong  
Like a lock that's missing its key_

Let me just tell you, I did _not_ plan this. I had no intention of talking to him, liking him, and much less, falling in love with him.

So yeah, this wasn't supposed to happen. But it did, and what was I supposed to do after? I mean, the guy frickin' picked me up in a limo!

Okay, yeah, I'm not that superficial. And I think you don't quite understand – maybe I should go back to the beginning?

Well, here it is. The beginning, I mean.

_You can look but you won't find  
What it takes to get into me_

(The beginning)

"No," I said as I saw him approach me in the hallway. "No, no, no," I repeated, hoping he'd take the hint and walk away.

"Aw, c'mon, Caitlyn!" he insisted. "Just one date."

"No," I said, choosing to walk away from him instead, heading to the parking lot.

Lucky me, he followed. He came right after me, still insisting.

"Give it up, Shane, I'm not going out with you," I told him. "Go pester Mitchie, she'll go out with you," I said, referring to the school's quietest girl. I've been going to school with her for ten years already, and I hadn't heard her speak a word outside of our classes.

"I don't wanna go out with Mitchie, she's boring!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, and you want to go out with me? Me, I'm the most boring person on Earth. Like I'm so boring, people fall asleep when I talk. Yeah, _that_ boring," I told him, saying the first thing I thought of.

Instead of replying, he laughed. And laughed, and laughed. After a couple more good laughs, he stopped laughing to see me staring at him.

"What?" he said, shrugging. "I was just proving my point."

I glared at him and got into my car, driving away as fast as I could.

_I'm helplessly out of my mind,  
Don't wanna be a sucker for you._

"Why must you put me through so much pain?" he asked as he trailed behind me in the hallway, my books in his hand and purse hanging off his shoulder.

Oh, yeah. I made him carry my purse. And yep, people were staring. But hey, he was asking for it!

"You're the one who's following me around all day. You might as well be useful to me," I answer, smiling coolly.

If this was the way things were going to be, I might as well get something out of it, right?

"So whaddya say? You, me, dinner and a movie on Friday?" he asked for the fifth time today. "If you're lucky, I might even kiss you," he continued, wiggling his eyebrows.

Ha! Like _that_ was going to happen. "You wish," I answer.

Finally reaching our destination, he puts my books on my desk as I sit down, then sitting down beside me.

"Go away," I tell him. Immediately, the library lady frowns, telling me to be quiet.

Shane refuses to leave, instead taking out his homework and working on it.

"Shane, leave!" I cried, exasperated. The library lady shushed me again, and I lowered my voice. "Go away, get a life, leave me alone!"

Shane shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere until you admit to the burning passion you feel for me," he said, flashing me an arrogant grin.

Okay, I hate this dude. But man, he has nice teeth.

What? It's true! Have you even _seen _that boy smile?

I guess I was kind of spacing for a bit there, because next thing I know, he was waving his hand in front of my face.

I smacked it, and he grinned even wider at me.

"Don't look at me like that," I said, scowling at him.

"You were awfully quiet there," he said. "What were you thinking about?"

"None of your business," I snapped at him.

"Ah, I get it. You were thinking about how much you love me, weren't you?" he said, that annoying grin still on

I scowled again, but I couldn't stop the blush from creeping onto my face.

"You wish, loser," I said.

"I might be a loser, but I'm _your_ loser," he answered.

I stood up and walked out of the library, and he followed soon after.

"Get a life, will you?" I asked him, walking quickly to my locker.

"I have one, and I'm devoting it entirely to you," he replied.

I groaned. "Where do you get these ridiculous comebacks?"

"I'm just that witty, I guess," he answered.

_I'm going out of my mind, I can't fight it  
Boy, that's why I hate you_

"Look what I have," Shane said in a sing-song manner as he walked over to me in the hallway.

"I don't care," I answered, slamming the door of my locker.

"But it's tickets to the hottest concert in town!" he exclaimed, waving them in front of my face. "The amazing Jonas Brothers!" he added.

I felt my jaw drop immediately. "You got tickets to the boys' concert?" I asked.

"Yep. One for you, and one for me," he said.

He had tickets to the Jonas Brothers' concert. If I wanted to, I could say yes and see those lovely boys in concert. I sighed. Joe, Kevin and Nick, you're so close, yet so far away.

"Fine," I grumbled. They were definitely worth it. Weren't they?

"Whoo!" Shane exclaimed immediately. "Caitlyn's going on a date with me!" he told some random person passing by.

Okay, I admit it. His happiness was somewhat… endearing. But don't tell anyone I said that! I mean, I had a rep to keep up!

"Oh, sure, call the press, why don't you?" I said, grabbing my things from the floor and walking towards the door.

He followed immediately, and took my things from my arms. "See, I knew you were finally going to submit to the attraction you feel towards me," he said.

"Look, Mr. I-Have-A-Date-With-Caitlyn. One more comment like that, and the date will be no more, okay?" I said, poking him in the chest.

Can I just say it was like rock hard?

Why is this happening to me?!

_I tell myself you're not gonna shake me  
I tell myself you're too weak to tame me_

As I said earlier, he showed up at my house in a limo.

Seriously.

A limo?

But that was our method of transportation for the evening, and I didn't mind. I didn't even know he had money, or I guess I never noticed, but now that I thought about it, I realized he always had nice clothes, and rarely wore something twice.

I guess he has money, then.

And I can't argue with that.

Anyway, he showed up in a limo, and it was then it occurred to me to ask where our seats were. Yeah, I know, slow. But whatever!

"Oh, just front row," he answered, shrugging.

My jaw dropped.

Again.

"We have front row tickets?!" I exclaimed, insanely excited now.

Sure, I hate the guy. But he picked me up in a limo and got me front row tickets to see the Jonas Brothers! How could I not be excited?

Or warm up to him?

Kind of, maybe?

What's going on with me?!

_Can't fight it as hard as I try  
I'm going out of my mind for that I hate you_

When we arrived at the concert, the realization that we had front row tickets hit me again.

I was bouncing up and down quite excitedly as we entered the stadium and Shane was just chuckling at my behavior.

"What are you laughing at?" I asked. "You're the one that brought me here!"

"I know, I know," he answered. "I just never thought you'd be this enthusiastic."

"What'd you expect?" I said, admiring the intricate set on stage, and oh, yeah, the _rockin' _sound system. "You brought me to a Jonas Brothers concert in a limo, and got us front row seats!"

"Okay, then," he said. "I guess I'll keep in mind that you like the Jonas Brothers. You know, for future reference and all."

I nodded, and continued admiring the sound system.

Next to me, Shane rocked back and forth on his heels, humming a tune. It surprised me to hear how… good he was.

"You can sing?" I asked.

He looked up at me surprised. "Well, yeah," he said.

"I didn't know that!" I said, still somewhat shocked. Who knew he could sing?

Immediately, his cockiness came back. "Yeah, well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me," he said.

He smiled that really annoying smile of his.

The one that made me realize how nice his teeth are.

Yeah, that one.

And somehow, for some reason, I felt my knees go weak.

Just a little. Barely noticeable, too, so maybe it doesn't count.

For the second time in the last couple of days, I spaced, and the next thing I know, he's waving his hands in front of my face.

"Sorry," I said automatically, snapping out of my reverie.

"As much as I love to see you thinking about me, having an actual conversation would be better," he said.

I frowned at him. "Have we ever had an actual conversation?"

"Well, there was that time… Wait, no. But the other day… No, not really," he said, and I giggled involuntarily.

Yes, it was involuntary. Do you really think I'd giggle like a stupid tween in front of him on purpose?

No, I wouldn't. Okay? So shut up and just let me tell you about the "date".

I was about to answer when thousands of teenage girls started screaming loudly. I guess the fact that the Jonas Brothers were coming on stage might've triggered it, but I was way too aggravated with the tingles I felt up and down my spine when he smiled at me.

Seriously.

What is going on?

_Every time you get too close  
Everything about me gets weak_

After an amazing concert (even if I spent most of it thinking about this little problem I have called Shane), we were in the limo, on our way to my house.

He was saying something, but I wasn't really listening. Did he ask me something?

I was about to ask him what he was saying when my stomach growled. Loudly.

He chuckled. "You wanna go grab a bite before I take you home?" he asked.

Just like that, no double-sense, no sarcasm, no flirting, nothing.

"Caitlyn, are you okay?" he looked worried, and it almost made me laugh. Was I okay?

The thing is, I don't think I am. My mind was racing and my heart was beating faster every minute – and why? Because I think I actually like him.

There, I said it. Happy now?

We went to some restaurant (I don't even remember what it was, honestly) and ate in a slightly awkward silence. He didn't say anything, and I didn't either. End of story.

When he dropped me off at my house, he got out of the car and walked me to the door. We stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

Deciding that this whole thing was ridiculous, I just stood on my tiptoes, planning to kiss him on the cheek.

Well, I guess he must've had a similar thought because he leaned down, causing my forehead to collide with his painfully.

"Ow," I said, pulling away.

"Sorry!" Shane exclaimed, and I smiled at him.

(I know, right?)

"No worries," I answered, then standing on my tiptoes (again) to try and kiss his cheek (again). He leaned down (again) to kiss my cheek, too, but this time, no collision happened.

At least, not a painful one.

Hm, why don't I let you figure that out yourself?

Never mind, I'm not that mean. What collided were our lips, surprisingly enough, and as shocked as I was when we started kissing, I didn't want to pull away.

Shane's lips were incredibly soft, and as his arms snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to him, I melted in his arms.

Yes, I literally melted.

No, not literally, you idiot. _Figuratively_.

But my knees went weak and he was basically supporting my entire body weight.

I don't know if he noticed this, but it was very true.

We continued to kiss, and I realized what the cold, hard truth was.

I was inexplicably, irrevocably in love with Shane Gray.

_I'm going out of my mind for that I hate you  
I'm falling in love for that I hate you_

**--**

**Well, there ya go. I love, love, love this story, so I hope you do, too!**


End file.
